1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for maintaining and using information on updates to a data group after a logical copy is made of the data group.
2. Description of the Related Art
Backup programs backup data at a computer system to a backup storage device, which may comprise a local storage device or remote storage device. Certain backup programs provide management of the backed up files and may utilize a backup database having information on the status of backed-up files. Such managed backup programs typically store the data in a proprietary storage format and utilize complex backup client and backup server programs to manage the backup operations in a network environment. The managed backup program must be used to restore the files maintained in the proprietary backup format.
In addition to maintaining back-ups of data, certain copy programs create logical copies or an image of a volume instantly, without having to physically copy the data subject to the copy operation. After the logical copy is established, any updates to the data subject to the logical copy operation are moved to the logical copy before the update is applied to allow return to the data as of the point-in-time the copy was created. Snapshot copy is a copy program offered by different software vendors that is used to create an instantaneous logical point-in-time copy of data.
Certain backup environments employ the use of distributed storage devices, which may be in different locations, to maintain backup copies of data. Although it may be desirable to have a remote machine maintain the logical copies of a backup data group, the logical copies and accompanying data structure of the data group created on one machine may not be useable on another machine with the same or different logical copy program, e.g., Snapshot program.